


Homecoming Weekend

by drvology



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, fic-a-month, my 2018 challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: It's just a stupid dance. That's what Philip keeps telling himself.





	Homecoming Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> In the same 'universe' as my other Eyewitness fics, grouped together with the 'at the falls of the aniene river' collections link. || In 2018 I'm hoping to write 1 fic a month. This is 05/12. Fic for May.

"Hey, you might end up having a great time."

Philip stifles an eyeroll but can't quite swallow his sigh.

"Or a not great time," Helen corrects with an outright sigh and shakes her head. "Is it too late to tell Lukas you don't want to go?"

"Uh, yeah." Philip extends his arms, spins in place, shows off his not-matchy formalwear Gabe helped him pick out. "He'll be here any minute only completely totally too late."

Tivoli didn't have prom. It had a homecoming. And homecoming was huge, the main event of the year, everyone renting limos and planning enormous parties and talked about nothing else for weeks.

Philip was geared up to ignore it, to not talk about it. He so didn't care, and didn't get it, and didn't need to go. But also to avoid a likely sensitive spot for Lukas. When he first heard kids chattering about it, he was glad they'd give it a huge miss, but a small part of him rebelled, wondered why they couldn't attend and awkwardly slow dance and fuck this stupid little town and anyone who cared.

Tripped over _but what if Lukas cared_ , and didn't want to examine that further so he buried it away.

Then Lukas had spun him for a 180 and excitedly asked him to go.

He hadn't the heart to say he really didn't much want to; didn't want to dim the sparkle in Lukas' eyes or kill Lukas' expectant grin.

So now he was stuck. Headed to homecoming, the heart he didn't have sunk like a hard stone in his belly that wasn't quite dread but wasn't exactly happy anticipation either. Spending hours in the gym with classmates who hated or ignored him until the crap that happened acting fake nice and expecting a grateful response, and pretending to not mind when groups of girls—who hated or ignored him until the crap that happened—cluster around to tell them how cool and cute and hot it is that they're together is the exact opposite of his idea of fun.

"At least you look great," Gabe murmurs while folding something into Philip's jacket pocket. He steps back and squeezes Philip's shoulder, keeps hold. "You don't have to stay long. Or you could find that it's fine and stay the duration. Just be honest with Lukas about how it's going for you. He'll respect that."

Philip nods but his attention is half-stolen by the pocket square. It's a neatly hemmed piece of his favorite of Gabe's flannels—recently deceased. One that he more or less claimed as his own and wore around for weeks, but accidentally ripped beyond repair while chasing Kodak through the surrounding wood. Gabe hadn't been angry—of course Gabe wasn't angry—but Philip hated losing that so-soft made him feel wanted, tethered, safe, colors of the lake browns and blues and greens, shirt.

It makes him stupidly weepy for a hot rushing moment. Makes him laugh in a short flutter that sure, of course this Gabe could do too, sew it up and make him a pocket square to not feel so alone at this goddamn dance, sure. Gabe knows, tugs him in for a quick hug, and Kodak pushes between them. Philip snickers and Gabe makes room, and then hands him some folded bills as they draw apart.

"What—"

"—in case. For fun. For whatever." Gabe waves his hands. "And if you don't spend it all, spend it with Lukas later. It should keep you two in soft-serve for a while." Soft-serve isn't a euphemism, but it could be in Gabe's fond, indulgent, glad-for-this tenor. He winks and claps Philip's shoulder a final pat and steps back to stand alongside Helen.

She smiles, leans into Gabe, has her phone out. Quick shows him a picture of the pocket square exchange and their hug. Philip does roll his eyes.

The weepy hot rush returns and he grunts. This dorky normal oh my gosh stop kindofafamily thing between the three of them almost makes going to homecoming worthwhile.

Headlights sweep the yard and Philip's pulse spikes again. It's a mix of things. Rushing to the door to get a look at Lukas all dressed up. Unnecessary embarrassment that Helen and Gabe are hovering to get a look at Lukas all dressed up and the two of them together. That having to show up to homecoming is imminent.

Kodak whuffs excitedly and Philip gives in, motions—go on—and Kodak barks and barrels into the yard to greet Lukas.

Lukas looks amazing. Philip's mouth goes dry and his palms sweat, itchy with the want to touch.

Slim-fitting tuxedo pants, robin egg blue shirt, a gray jacket that's a bit too big, a gray and blue tie, and a singing blush and those eyes still sparkling, searching for Philip standing there breathless on the porch.

"Whoa," Lukas breathes out, stands on the bottom step staring up at Philip. "You look awesome—amazing."

"What, this old thing?" Philip jokes, because there's too much of everything crowding in. Because he wants to make Lukas grin.

"I like this old thing," Lukas says while climbing, eyes locked with Philip's, reaches out to finger Philip's cuff. He kisses Philip, light but sure and firm, straightens. Then he grins, color on his cheeks deepening.

Philip is thrilled they coordinate. They didn't discuss it at all but of course they do. His blue-gray jacket fits close, goes with tailored gray pants, his shirt pink in certain light and pearly gray in others.

"Here." Lukas unfolds his palm. His hands shake and he laughs—nervous, pleased—shows Philip a perfect creamy white orchid nestled in a sprig of lavender.

Lavender is one of Philip's favorite scents. The orchid is just exotic and cool and way more thoughtful than a carnation or rose.

Philip licks his lips—Lukas watches—and he sucks in a tremble. "Pin it on me."

Lukas nods, leans so their foreheads nearly touch, fumbles a little but then presses a hand to Philip's chest once it's in place. "This is my Dad's jacket," he says, tremulous, and Philip nods presses a light kiss to his wrist. Lukas moves his hand to slip under Philip's jacket, to press over that spot on Philip's ribs, to hold _safe_ against his palm. "It looks good. You look so good."

"Thanks." Philip smiles, all of a sudden. He looks good and is making Lukas shake and take him in with wonder and hunger and Lukas got dressed up, just for him. "You look so good too."

They stand like that, grinning goofily, until Philip remembers. "Oh!" he shakes his head, grabs Lukas' hand and drags them inside, Kodak wreathing around their legs.

"Lukas," Gabe welcomes, and draws Lukas into a hug from a handshake.

"You look very handsome, Lukas." Helen snaps a quick picture. "The two of you make a knockout pair."

Lukas ducks his head. "Thank you, ma'am. Helen."

It should surprise Philip that Helen is the one documenting all this but it doesn't. Gabe is here for being present, for the sentiment, but Helen is practical and takes in all the details and will want references later.

So will Philip, if he's honest.

"Here." Philip presents the boutonniere he got for Lukas. He doesn't shake but he's nervous for no good reason, pins it on when Lukas goes still. It's a tiny succulent and a sprig of baby's breath and fern fronds, reminds him of the outdoors Lukas loves so much and seems like a miniature world unto itself that could sit in his fountain.

A place only for them.

"This is great," Lukas says laced with wonder, pats his own lapel once it's in place.

They probably would have stood ogling each other all night if Gabe hadn't clapped their backs and gotten them moving to the door.

"You boys have an amazing time. No curfew tonight, but be safe, and if you need anything at all, call. It doesn't matter what, and you won't get in trouble. Okay?"

"Yes, sir" Lukas says same time as Philip's "Thanks, Gabe."

There's a perceptible pause at the door, right before Philip falls off the cliff into _we're really doing this_ from stepping off the porch, and Helen clears her throat.

"Did you book a hotel room for tonight?"

Lukas fidgets, pales and then blushes, shakes his head. "No, no ma'am." He shifts his stance. "Honest."

She blinks then laughs. "It's okay if you did—but I believe you. I just wanted to know what hotel to bust last if we get any noise complaints."

Philip sneaks a grin at Gabe who tilts his head meaningfully. "Get out before she has you posing for pictures."

"Oh, good idea," Helen says and takes ahold of their arms, maneuvers them under the arched doorway connecting the kitchen to the front room, and tells them to smile.

Philip endures, as does Lukas, but he can tell Lukas secretly loves every minute of this, same as he does. Then they're finally free, waving back to Helen and Gabe standing with Kodak waving from the porch, and Lukas opens the passenger door for him. The ratty bench seat is covered with a pristine sheet and Lukas hung more lavender from the rearview mirror.

Lukas climbs in and shoves the keys in the ignition. "Ready?"

"I think so—yeah." Philip smiles and nods and wants to make this a great night for Lukas, so he keeps smiling and nodding and makes himself relax as they get moving.

Lukas' cologne and the lavender and his nerves are a combo that has him zoning out, and he makes a confused face at Lukas when they roll to a stop and Lukas kills the engine.

"Uh…" is all he manages before Lukas grins, hops out and runs around, pulls him from the truck and inside.

Inside the shell of the old barn at the foot of the hill of The Tree. Not the school—nowhere near school—and no one else is around. It's quiet out here, seemingly more so than usual knowing everyone else is rushing to town to the goddamn dance.

But it's more than a shell. It's transformed. The junk they've picked through more than once was hauled away, the floor swept and on it an area rug, and a halo of fairy lights hangs above. There's a low table with drinks and snacks on it, and two chairs set up nearby. Lukas hurries to the left wall and taps something—his MP3 player snaps to life—and low music starts playing. Then Lukas takes Philip's hand and gets them to the center of the rug and stands there, waiting.

Philip can hardly take it in.

 _Safe_ , he thinks. _Safe_ , his heart beats in a steady repeating whisper. _Safe_ , he is, here in a barn with only Lukas.

He could laugh or cry or launch himself at Lukas, so hopeful and anxious and delicious all dressed up. It's too much to decide about so he just stands there instead.

"We can go now. I just… I just wanted to show you this and yeah. Okay."

Lukas half-smiles and it's more an uncertain crack, and that cracks Philip's awed silence.

"What? No, no way. Sorry, I was just taking it all in." Philip grabs and shakes Lukas' wrist. "You did all this? This is incredible. I actually don't know what to say—I mean it's so good!—you did this? Just for tonight? Just for… me?"

Lukas' half-smile coils beautifully at the corners, makes his eyes glow and his cheeks darken. "Yeah, just for you. For us."

"How long did this take you?"

"I dunno. Awhile." Lukas toes the carpet and shrugs. Then he turns abruptly and hauls Philip to him, buries his face in Philip's shoulder, arms so fierce a band around Philip, Philip's heart skips a beat. "Sorry I had to keep ducking you lately, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I kept thinking of something else to add and it took longer than I expected, but I hope it was worth it."

"Oh my god, so worth it. This is so amazing, Lukas."

The past few weeks Philip had been going a little crazy, Lukas always disappearing and being gone from him for way longer than he was used to, than he had thought either of them liked. It made him think Lukas' excitement for the dance was proof of stuff he didn't want to believe but couldn't avoid overthinking.

That Lukas was tiring of their closed-loop existence, wanted some of his old social life back, that working out with the football team and kids mostly giving up caring that they were together and then homecoming provided the opportunity Lukas was jazzed to take.

He had compartmentalized that craziness. Those fears. The dropping cold sensation of it all. Hadn't said anything about it to Lukas or let on. Now so glad he hadn't—foolish to worry but not without validity he knows—and now Lukas didn't have to make up for anything because it was all so perfect.

Always perfect, closed-loop spinning faster, drawing tighter.

"Yeah?"

"A million times yeah." Philip noses along Lukas' jaw, takes in the warm flush of pleasure and satisfaction and growing arousal, laughs low in his chest. "You're amazing. Thank you."

Lukas hums happily, chases Philip's nose with his, rubs them together and then captures Philip's lips in a wide-open, opening, seeking kiss.

They begin a slow sway as they kiss, and Philip traces the bumps of Lukas' teeth and the shape of Lukas' mouth with his tongue. Lukas' fingers dig into his hips, pull him sharply closer.

Several songs later—Philip doesn't really know, has lost track, is drunk on Lukas' kisses and lavender and shelter of their sacred space—Lukas pulls back and rests their foreheads together.

"Okay, okay." Lukas heaves in a breath and massages Philip's neck. "We can go now, if you want. I'm ready."

"Go?" Philip continues to not be quite with it, and he flirts his lips against Lukas' mouth, because duh.

Lukas distractedly kisses Philip while talking. "To school—to the dance. Homecoming."

That gets some of Philip's brain back online a bit. "Wait, what. Do you want to go?"

"No? I mean—not really. But I don't want to not go if you thought we were going and you were excited about it or something. I did all this just for us to have, and invited you like I meant the dance to fake you out and be a surprise, but I'm okay if we leave and go to the dance for a while." Lukas drags his hands down Philip's arms and laughs, full of release and tension and bubbling nerves. "We can always ditch pretty quick and come back."

"You would show up at the dance with me? and like… dance with me?"

"What?" Lukas' face crinkles adorably and he kisses Philip, because Philip is smiling helplessly, then he seems to get it. "And yeah, of course."

"Then no. I never really did."

"Then why did you agree when I asked?"

"Because I thought you wanted to go?" Philip says archly, and he stares at Lukas, then they crack up same time.

"Aren't we the most awesome idiots," Lukas mutters against Philip's skin. He nibbles Philip's earlobe and kisses a meandering trail down Philip's neck, sniffs the orchid and lavender, takes Philip's hand to kiss his knuckles. "Thanks for coming to the dance with me."

"Thanks for inviting me. I'm having a wonderful time."

Lukas grins. "Me too." His grin widens, gleams dirty, and his hips carve an instinctive grind into Philip's. "I didn't get us a hotel room tonight because Dad has one—traveling for work."

"Well. How about that." Philip pushes his hips in too and his breath catches.

"He's gone until late tomorrow."

Philip can only lick his lips—happy anticipation bursting up inside—and chatter a bite around Lukas' chin thinking on all the things they can get to tonight, all day tomorrow.

"Nice. But let's stay a bit longer. I mean, you did go to all this trouble." Philip wraps a hand around Lukas' arm, pictures the word there.

_Safe_

Pictures them in here, glowing under this glow of fairy lights, far from everyone and no one knows or cares or needs to.

"That I did. Even made a special playlist. Sweet, right?" Lukas leans away, gets out his phone and waggles his eyebrows when he uses it to up the volume, then he pulls Philip to him again, slides his hand to palm Philip's heart, the word they live breathe share, dance to one of Philip's favorite songs.


End file.
